Service me
by onesweetbell
Summary: A broken down office equipment, a blind date, and a night of pleasure. Things arn't always what they seem.


A one shot for Southern fanfiction review

A shout out to my beta, Twific Crackmum. Thanks for your help.

Service me

"Alice, please get on the phone and call that IT company again. That damn plotter is acting up again and I need to get these designs printed out," I called out to her through the open door of my office.

"Will do, boss."

I couldn't believe this new machine was already giving me problems. I had shelled out a lot of money on this state-of-the art piece of shit, and I was pissed. I had a meeting with the clients on Monday afternoon, and I still needed to go over the printouts.

To pass the time, I decided to pull up the drawings on my computer and check them. I had no doubt that Angela had done a fantastic job drawing them up, she was a great drafter and knew her shit, but in this business everything needs to be correct.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed.

"Yes," I said after pressing the intercom button.

"It was a struggle, but they said someone should be able to come out this afternoon, Bella." Alice informed me.

"Thanks, Alice."

I knew I could count on Alice to get the job done. She never took no for an answer. Even though she was also an engineer like me, she practically ran the office.

Alice and I had been friends since we meet in college. We both were enrolled in the same classes, earning degrees in engineering - Alice in mechanical and me in civil.

My father had started Swan Engineering when I was a baby. I was groomed to take over someday. So when he mentioned the need for a mechanical engineer, I called up Alice. We have been working for my father for three years now.

After a few hours and still no tech, I was starting to get nervous. We closed at five and it was after three. I walked out of my office to see if Alice had heard anything yet.

"So any news on this tech that's supposed to show up?"

"No, I still haven't heard anything yet. Do you want me try calling again?" she asked me.

"Yes, please. I need those printouts today. If they can't get someone here by five, I'll have to take a flash drive down to that print shop and they take forever."

"Oh, well we don't want that. If we're late tonight, we won't get the good seats. I'll try again," she said, turning to her phone and dialing the number. I went back to my office to wait it out.

I started to think about my life while I waited for the tech person to show up. I was twenty-five and my life seemed pretty great. I had a great job, great friends. However, there was something missing. Oh, I know what it is. I haven't gotten laid in almost a year. And that was not too memorable. I remember having to go to the bathroom afterward and get myself off. I don't think the guy knew anything about female anatomy.

It's not that I haven't been out on dates this past year, because I have. It's just that I hadn't wanted to have sex with any of them. Okay, so maybe not that many, but you would think that there would have been at least one in five that I would want to fuck. No, none of them even got a flicker of a spark started in me. I have been through so many batteries in the last year; I was seriously considering buying stock in Duracell.

Hence the reason for us going out tonight. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, was playing with his band at this bar. I did not want to go at first; I mean, who wants to hang out with a bunch of girls hoping to get lucky with one of the band members? But Alice begged me, and I had a hard time saying no to her. Jasper even called me saying he had a friend he wanted me to meet who was actually the singer in the band. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I agreed. What would it hurt? I just hoped he was cute. At this point, as long as he was hot, I wouldn't care if he had a brain.

Another hour had passed when my phone buzzed.

"Yes."

"Bella, I have some bad news. The tech isn't going to be able to make it out today after all," Alice told me.

"What?" I screamed.

"Hey don't yell at me, it's not my fault!"

She was right, it wasn't her fault the goddamn nerd tech was a no-show.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's not your fault. Give me the number and I'll see what I can do."

I was hoping that having the boss call, shit would get done. What I didn't except was the smart- mouthed asshole nerd boy.

"Look, when we called this morning, you said you would be out today. I need someone to come out today." I told the nerd boy.

"And I told the girl that I would try to come out. Unfortunately, things took too long at the last job. I can't make it out today. What part of that don't you understand?" Nerd boy yelled back at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I swear if there was another IT company closer than 50 miles I would so call them."

"By all means, call someone else. I don't care! I really don't want to listen to your crotchety old self, lady."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, am I hanging up or do you want to schedule another appointment?"

My blood was boiling. I wished I could reach through the receiver and wring his nerdy neck.

"Fine," I hissed after a brief pause. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anyone else out here on such short notice. "When will you be able to come out?"

"I can be there on Monday."

"Great." I hung up the phone, even though I wanted to throw it across the room.

There goes my night.

At closing time, I gathered up my stuff and the flash drive before I headed out.

"Alright, Alice I'm out here. Let's hope this doesn't take too long. I'll call you when I get home," I told her. We had agreed that I would just meet her at the bar so she wouldn't have to wait around for me, but I had a feeling my night was not going to go according to plan.

By the time I got home it was almost eight. I swear those people at the print shop could not find their asshole even if someone showed them the way. My whole evening was wasted. I decided to call Alice to let her know I wasn't going to show up at the club.

When she finally answered, I could barely hear her.

"Hold on. Let me go somewhere quite," Alice told me.

After a few minutes, in which I could hear a mediocre band in the background, she came back on the line. This time it was more quite.

"Hey, girl. I hope you are calling to tell me you're on the way here."

"Actually, I just got home. I don't think I will be able to make it," I explained to her.

"Bella, I know you've had a hard day. But get your ass here now. Jasper's band doesn't go on until then, so you have at least an hour to get ready," she shouted into the phone.

"Alice, I'm tired."

"I don't care. Jasper already told Edward that you would be here tonight."

"But…" was all I got out.

"Bella Swan, get your ass here now. Please don't let Jasper down. You know he cares about you and wouldn't set you up with some random ass hat. Edward is cool. I have met him before and I like him. I think he could be exactly what you're looking for," she informed me.

I knew Alice was right, Jasper wouldn't do me wrong. He was a good friend, and loved Alice with his whole heart.

"Fine, Alice. I suppose I could stay for at least an hour and that's it," I said. What's the harm in checking this guy out? If he's hot I could get laid, if he's not, I'm out of there.

"Okay, I can deal with an hour. But hurry up."

I hung up and hit the shower. I needed to wash the grime of the day off.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a low cut white halter top, making sure my strapless bra wasn't showing. Even though I wasn't sure about this guy, I still wanted to look good. Slipping on a pair of black peep-toe heels, I headed back to the bathroom.

I touched up my makeup and tried to do something with my hair. I had put it up in a bun this morning when it was still wet, so when I took it down, there were nice waves in it. I tousled my hair a bit with my fingers. I shrugged my shoulders.

_Not bad,_ I said to myself.

I grabbed a little black handbag and transferred my id, money, phone and lipstick. With one final look at the clock telling me it was already almost nine thirty, I flew out the door. I knew it would take me at least fifteen minutes to get to the club. Alice would be upset if I got there after Jasper's band took the stage.

By the time I finally made it into the club, after having to fight with traffic and the stupid line full of skany whores, it was almost ten o'clock. Alice was going to kill me.

As I rushed through the crowd, I tried to look for her. I spotted her at a table in the middle of the room - close but not too close to the stage. Jasper was still sitting with her, so I guessed I wasn't too late.

As I rounded a few more people, I was shoved by some guy and stumbled backwards. I thought I was going to fall, and readied myself, but I ended up falling into what felt like a soft wall. As soon as I made impact, I felt warm, soft but roughish hands clasp my arms.

"Easy there", I heard a soothing, masculine voice say.

"Sorry," I shouted, trying to be heard over the music. "Some idiot pushed me."

"Yea, I saw." He spoke and this time he was closer to my ear.

His voice was like nothing I had ever heard before; so soothing and yet gruff, sending shivers down my body. It was turning me on. I had to see who had this voice. I turned my head and the sight I saw nearly made my knees buckle. Thank goodness this man was still holding on to me.

Even in the dim light, I could see the green of his eyes, and the sparkle that showed in them. I slowly lowered my eyes and could see his plump lips that were turned up into a sexy little smirk. It was like he knew I was checking him out. And I was. He had the face of, oh I don't know, the most beautiful man I have ever seen? I could feel myself getting aroused. I wanted to sit on that face and ride 'til I passed out.

I watched as his tongue darted out as he licked his lips. Oh yea, definitely want that.

I quickly looked back up to his eyes. I needed to say something, but in that moment all I could do was squeak out a "Hi" as I turned my body to face him. He was tall - almost a foot taller than me, and I knew this because as I broke eye contact, I ended up looking at his chest that was wrapped up in a tight black t shirt. I briefly wonder how he would feel under my hand or laying on top of me.

Sorry, Alice. But Jasper's friend won't be going home with me tonight!

"Are you staying?" I heard his beautiful voice ask.

I nodded my head, afraid to speak. I don't know why, I never have a problem speaking my mind.

"Good. I have something to do, but I'll find you after."

"Okay," I managed to say, but I think it was just above a whisper. He must have understood what I said because he smiled at me again before he softly placed his lips on mine. It was quick, but damn if it didn't make me melt. His lips were so soft; I couldn't wait to get more of him.

My brain made a quick appearance, telling me to ask for his name, but before I could open my mouth he was gone. Fuck! Now I would have to wait.

By the time I came out of my hottie haze and made it over to Alice, Jasper was gone.

"Well it's about time you got here. The band is almost ready to start," Alice gushed out.

"Hello to you too," I glared at her. If she only knew the crap I went through to get here on time. "Did you know that there was a long line outside I had to get past?"

"Why didn't you just go to the front? You were on the guest list, silly."

"Now you tell me."

"Oops, my bad. Sorry," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay, I'm here now." I forgave her.

Looking down at the table, I notice several drinks.

"Already drinking it up?" I laughed.

"Ha-ha. Only this one is mine. The others were Jasper's and Edward's," she informed me. "Oh, here comes the waitress. What do you want? The usual?"

"What are you all having?" I asked, as I looked back down. The glasses all seemed to have the same amber colored liquid, and I know Alice usually has those frilly drinks.

"Oh, I decided to change it up tonight and hang with guys. I'm having Jack and coke," she laughed with a little hiccup.

I raised my brow at her. I sure hoped she could handle it.

"I think I'll just start out with a beer, for now," I said. I needed to start out slow and besides, I need a cool head for when I turned down this Edward guy. I wouldn't want to be rude to a friend of Jasper's.

After we ordered our drinks, I started scanning the club, hoping I would catch a glimpse of the hottie. The place was packed, but where we were sitting was set up higher, so I could see above the crowd. Not seeing him, I scowled a bit.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

_Damn, what do I tell her?_ I suppose I should just come out with the truth, she'll find out anyways and if I tell her now it will lessen the blow, so to speak.

"I was just looking for someone I met when I first came in," I said as I shyly looked back at her.

"What? Oh, was he cute? How did you meet him?" Alice asked with a gleam in her eye.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Well I was kind of shoved into him by some douche and he kept me from falling. And yes he is totally hot and has the most amazing voice," I told her as a tingle rippled through my body at the memory of his hand on me. "He told me he would find me after he finished doing I don't know what."

"I know that look. Someone's going to get lucky," she laughed. Then her face got serious. "Wait, you're supposed to meet Edward tonight. Oh no, this isn't good. He's Jasper's friend."

"I know, Alice. Please, you've got to help me. I don't want to hurt Jasper, but I really want this guy."

"Oh Bella," she started to talk but the lights went down and the music started up. "They're on!"

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I sure knew who I wanted to do. I tried to think of something to get me out of this mess, but decide to just wait and see if hottie would even show up. Who knows? If he didn't and Edward was cute, I would be set either way. And right now I had so much pent up tension, I just wanted a release.

I turned in my chair so I could watch the band. I had heard Jasper play before, but not since they had gotten a new singer. I was actually excited to see if this Edward would have the chops. The previous singer wasn't bad, but I never thought he was right for them.

I watched as Jasper started strumming his guitar. I recognized it as one of the tunes I was familiar with. It started slow then would kick up. His band was more rock, but they also play a few ballads. Most of the songs were original, with a cover or two thrown in. With the other singer, to me it just sounded off. He couldn't really carry the right melody to pull it off.

As I further took in the rest of the band, I focused back on the middle of the stage.

Where was the singer?

I knew the vocals would be starting soon. Just then I heard a voice start singing, and damn if it didn't sound great. Gritty, but sultry and sexy as hell. Damn, Edward had an awesome voice. He was getting me all worked up with his voice. I just need to see what he looked like.

I saw a figure moving through the shadow coming closer to the front. I could make out a pair of long legs in dark jeans. Then a torso covered in a dark shirt. My heart started to beat faster as I had a thought that maybe he was the guy I had met earlier. I closed my eyes and sent up a quick prayer, asking that Edward and hottie is the same guy.

When I opened my eyes, I blinked several times. I almost died with the sight before me.

"Fuck me!" I screeched and slammed my hand on the table.

"What? What's the matter, Bella?" Alice asked in a panic.

"It's him!" I screamed looking at her, and then back to hottie/Edward back on stage.

I think Alice followed my gaze, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the man who was signing on stage.

"You mean Edward? That's the hot guy you were talking about?"

I tried to tear my eyes off of him, but I couldn't. He was like a tractor beam, just pulling me in. So I just nodded my head.

I could hear Alice laughing, saying how perfect this was, but I couldn't bother with a reply. I was too busy getting all hot and bothered over the sight in front of me. I was getting very excited at the thought of taking him home with me tonight.

_But wait; did I want him to think I was easy? Would that cause a riff between him and Jasper? _

_And why am I thinking about this? Shit, Jasper practically begged me to meet Edward. So fuck it. Edward was coming home with me. End of story._

Alice and I sat there watching the band and drinking. I ended up drinking the rest of the guy's drinks and had started on my own Jack and coke by the time I heard Edward speak into the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. Are you all having a good time tonight?"

The crowd cheered loudly. Especially the skanky girls down in front by the stage. Yea, I noticed how they were eyeing my man and pulling their shirts down to show off their boobs.

_My man? Where did that come from? Technically, you haven't even met him yet. Oh shut up._

Even though the crowd was loud, I could hear Edward chuckle into the mic and boy did my lady bits tingle.

"We have one more for you tonight. This one's for you, Alice," he said as he looked over at Jasper. I could see a big smile on Jasper's face.

_Hmm, wonder what that's about?_

"Alice?" I asked, as I glanced at her.

"I have no idea." She shrugged her shoulders.

The band started playing again and I at once recognized the song as one of Alice's favorites. It was "Angel", by Aerosmith. She had a fascination for Steven Tyler. I wondered how Edward would sing this song. I mean, Steven was such an icon and could really hit those high notes.

Both Alice and I were surprised at how well the band performed the song; they had changed it up a bit to suit themselves. To say that I was having hard time breathing would be an understatement. I was a panting mess.

When the song came to a pivotal part, Jasper took over and sang directly to Alice.

_You're the reason I live  
>You're the reason I die<br>You're the reason I give  
>When I break down and cry<br>Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, Baby  
><em>

I thought Alice was going to have a heart attack, she was screaming so loud.

As soon as the guys left the stage, Alice had finally started to calm down, but she was on such a high. Jasper was in for one hell of a night. It wasn't like he had never sang to her before, but this was one of her favorite songs. I had a feeling I didn't want to be around for long once Jasper got back to the table.

I tried to engage her in a conversation, but it was hard.

"So, tell me about Edward."

It took a few times for me to get her attention, but she finally answered.

"Oh, Edward. He's a really nice guy. Smart too. I think he works with computers or something like that. Honestly, I wasn't paying too much attention when he was talking about his work. You know how easily I get bored. But he is really sweet and he was just speechless when I showed him your picture."

What? She showed him my picture? Well hell that would mean he already knew who I was. Fucker!

"Well that's interesting. I'm guessing when he had his hands on me, he knew who I was."

"Oh, that's right, you already met him. Maybe it was too dark for him to tell it was you, but wouldn't that be cool if he figured it out when you were in his arms? Oh my, how romantic is that! And he told you to stay. He so knew it was you. Jasper told me that Edward told him that he couldn't wait to meet you."

Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted with a loud squealing sound. Alice.

"Hey, baby. How did you like our show?" Jasper had come up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jasper! That was so awesome. Thank you, baby! I love you so much," she shouted out as she turned in his arms, and then placed kisses all over his face.

I started to feel a little uncomfortable, and picked up my new drink, when I heard a throat clear behind me. My body tensed up, having sensed who it was behind me. I wanted to turn around and jump him right then and there, but I stopped myself, taking a deep breath before I slowly turned and looked at the most amazing man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hi," he said with smirk on his face.

He knew. He knew who I was.

I shook my head in a way to tell him I knew he knew.

"Hi, back atcha, Edward."

"I'm guessing you figured out who I am and that I already knew who you were when you fell into my arms, Bella," he said with a wiggle of his brow.

Most of the time that would freak me out, but with him it was fuck hot.

"You could say that. Have a seat, Edward," I told him. I was just about to push his drink back in front of him when I realized I had already drunk it. "Oops. Sorry, I drank it. Would you like another one?"

He didn't take his eyes off of me as he raised his hand in the air. I guess he was calling over the waitress, because she showed up real quick and leaned in real close, practically rubbing up against him.

Bitch!

After ordering another round, we began to talk. Alice and Jasper joined in. We had a nice conversation and drank a few more rounds before they decided it was time to leave.

Edward and I sat there, both of us waiting for the other to make a move, although I don't know why he was waiting. He'd had his hand on my leg all night, rubbing up and down and giving it little squeezes.

"So,"

"Want to …,"

We both started at the same time and laughed at it.

"Go ahead, Bella," he gave me the floor.

Well, there's no time like the present. I had an itch that needed to be scratched and it was calling out to him.

"Want to come home with me?" I asked straight out.

"Or we could go to my place," he smirked.

_Whoo hoo! Great minds think alike._

We decided on my place because it was closer. He would follow me on his bike back to my apartment. Did I mention I had a thing for Harleys? Edward had one, and boy did he look good on it. I had a brief thought of me lying on top of it with him plowing into me, but the honk of a horn brought me out of it. Damn people.

When we got to my place, I grabbed a few beers out of the fridge and joined him on the couch. I could say that we made small talk, but that would be lying, unless you can have a conversation without your lips moving. That's what it seemed like, as we just stared at each other. I almost drowned in those gorgeous green eyes.

I needed to breathe and take a step back. For some reason, things where starting to feel a little intense. So I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I took a few minutes to get my breathing under control. When I felt better, I checked in the mirror to make sure I was still looking good, and made my way back out to the living room, but Edward wasn't there.

I called out to him, and when he answered, I could hear him back in my bedroom.

_So here we go_. My inner self was jumping for joy. I couldn't wait to see what he was packing.

When I walked into my bedroom, I saw him lying on my bed, propped up against my pillows with his shirt already off. With only the dim light of one of my end table lamps to illuminate the room, he looked like one of my wet dreams.

_Yep, panties were wet_.

I took in his appearance and nearly died. He was cut, not too much, but his muscles were defined and I so wanted jump on him and give him a tongue lashing.

"Bella, take your clothes off."

I blinked rapidly trying to absorb what he said. _Was he for real?_

"Now!"

_Oh fuck, so demanding._

I started to breathe a little faster, feeling more moisture gathering in my nether regions.

I quickly kicked my heels off, hoping they wouldn't fly into the air, and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't hear anything break. I did, however, hear a chuckle coming from my bed. I looked up at Edward and noticed that he had rested his hands behind his head.

Damn, this man was going to make me combust before I even had his cock inside me!

I reached up and undid both knots on my top, slowly releasing it as it fell down to the floor. Then I undid the button on my jeans. I had to slow myself down; I didn't want to seem too eager, but who was I kidding? If I had the strength, I would have ripped both mine and his clothes off already and impaled myself on his cock.

_I couldn't wait to see the rest of him. _

As I slowly pushed my jeans down, the only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. Standing back up after removing them, I heard a sharp intake of breath and I knew it wasn't from me.

I looked up to see Edward with a feral look on his face. Had I not have been so turned on, I might have been a little scared.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

I felt a shiver run up my spine, like nothing I had ever felt before. Just his voice was doing things to my body that no-one had ever accomplished before. I got even more turned on at the thought of what would happen once I kissed him, once I touched his body. The small kiss at the club had sent sparks up and down my body, and I wanted more.

"Come here," he whispered again, holding out his hand for me to take.

I slowly walked towards the bed and the amazing creature that lay before me. Placing my hand in his, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and gently pulled me up to him. I kneeled with one knee between his parted legs and waited to see what he would do next.

With his other hand, he reached out and placed it on my standing leg, slowly moving it up my thigh, around my ass, only stopping when he reached my waist. I watched as he leaned up and placed a kiss on my belly, sucking a little before he released me.

"Mmm, you taste good," he mumbled against my stomach.

It tickled and I let out a giggle. His head shot up and he looked me in the eye with a raised brow.

_Oh my, how sexy he looked_.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"Sorry, tickle spot," I answered with a shrug.

He gave me a sexy smirk before raising his hand off my waist and running up my arm, over my shoulder until it was at the back of my neck.

"Hmm, let's see what happens when I do this," he whispered, as he pulled my head down to his.

Edward quickly licked his lips which made me involuntarily do the same things. As soon as our lips met, the electricity I had felt earlier was now tenfold. A gentle kiss first, then he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue across it. A moan escaped though my parted lips; giving him the access he wanted as he thrust his tongue into my waiting mouth.

As our mouths and tongues moved in a sensual game, he slowly laid back down, taking me with him. I slid my body up along Edward's, relishing the feeling of him under me. When I had completely covered his body with mine, I got the first feel of his manhood, and boy, I was not disappointed. My hips bucked in accordance and he trusted up against me.

We continued to kiss, moving our tongues together, exploring each other's mouths, enjoying the sounds we were making. I pulled back a little, just enough to breathe; I didn't want to stop kissing him. Placing small kisses around his swollen lips, I gathered the air I needed, as did he. We were breathing heavily now, but that didn't stop us.

With his hand still behind my head, his fingers intertwined with my hair, he gently pulled my head to the side where he kissed down my jaw to my neck, and then nibbled on my ear lobe. I shivered with delight, relishing the fact that he knew how to kiss me like that. Most guys would just slobber, but not Edward. Even when he dragged his tongue across my neck, it was fucking hot.

My body screamed "_more, more",_ as I rubbed myself against his thigh that was between my legs. I could feel his cock though his jeans and I wanted to feel it in my hands, on my tongue, in my mouth. I never really cared too much about giving a guy a blow job. It wasn't like I was bad at it - it's just not my favorite thing to do. But with Edward, I wanted to, so badly. Maybe it was the fact that his mouth tasted so good, all sweet with a hint of beer. It made me want to taste him everywhere.

I slowly pushed myself down his chest, leaving wet kisses. Stopping to lavish his nipples, hearing him moaning, was music to my ears. I dragged my nails lightly across his taught abs, relishing in the shudders Edward was making. As I made my way down his chest and abs with my mouth, my fingers made their way down to the soft hair that led down to where I wanted to be.

As my finger tips traced along the edge of his jeans, I sucked in a breath when I felt the head of his dick that was making its way out the top of his jeans.

_Holy shit, this man is going to be huge._

Feeling him through his jeans earlier when I was grinding against him, I already knew I would be happy with what I was about to unwrap, but I never expected what I actually saw.

Popping the buttons on his jeans, then finally pushing them down along with his boxers, I gasped at the sight in front of me. Perfection was the only thing that came to mind. There was his perfect cock - all smooth and warm and leaking from the tip, waiting just waiting for me to wrap my mouth around it.

At first I took him in my hand, gently stroking him, then swiping the liquid that had gathered on the top and bringing my finger to my mouth.

_Holy shit if he didn't taste good_. Normally, I never swallow, always running to the bathroom if I didn't have a towel, but something about the man lying before me made me want to gobble him right up.

As I bent my head to take him into my mouth, I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Bella, you don't have to," he said, but I could hear a pleading tone in his voice. He wanted me to suck his cock, but wanted to be sure I was okay doing it.

"I want to," I told him as I gave him a warm smile.

I went back to the task at hand, or in my hands, I should say. Taking my tongue and dragging it along the tip of his cock, getting another yummy taste of him, then slowly making my way down, licking the underside of his shaft, then back up again.

Here we go. I had to pause briefly, so I could relax my mouth. It was going to be a tight fit, but I was hell bent on getting the job done. I placed my lips on to his cock and slowly pushed my mouth over him. I felt the bed move suddenly, and looked up to see Edward had thrown his head back.

"Fuck Bella! So good," he rasped out.

With a smile on my face, I made my way back down his glorious cock. I fit as much as I could into my mouth and wrapped my hand around the rest. Like I said, he was big. My hand couldn't quite make it around, but I did what I could, gently twist my hand around the base, up and down, as my mouth did the same to the rest of him.

As the moans and shouts got louder, letting me know he was enjoying me pleasuring him, my confidence picked up. I moved faster - well as fast as I could with a full mouth, relishing in the throbbing and taste that was filling it. I tried to take him further into my mouth, but soon realized it wasn't going to go down very far. At least I didn't gag myself.

Soon enough though, Edward started thrusting his hips faster. I was just glad that he hadn't grabbed the back of my head and that his hands were gripping the bedspread. I knew he was getting ready to come, just by the sounds he was making. I was so turned on by this point; I knew my panties were soaked.

"Oh God! I'm, gonna cum! Shit, fuck, Bella!" he screamed and let loose.

He came so fast I almost didn't have a chance to react, but since his cock was way deep in my mouth, I said 'fuck it' and swallowed, and swallowed and swallowed. Damn that boy could come.

When he finished, I slowly licked him clean. When I finally released him, sitting back on my heels and wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand, I was actually smug and proud of myself. That was quite a big job, and I think I accomplished the task with flying colors, judging by the look on his face.

There lay Edward; looking all relaxed, with a pleased look on his face, sweat plastered hair hanging over his forehead, still breathing fast.

"Damn baby," he panted out. "That was incredible."

Okay, so maybe a vocal accolade was also nice to hear. I mentally patted my back. You go girl.

I didn't have much time to ponder my thought, because Edward grabbed me and pulled me down to him, placing his lips on mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I knew he could taste himself there, but I guess it didn't bother him, what with the sexy sounds he was making.

Suddenly, I was flipped on to my back, and looked up to see Edward hovering above me with a wicked grin on his face.

"My turn," he whispered.

_Oh yes, please_. I couldn't wait to see what he could do with his mouth; after all, his kisses were by far the best I have ever experienced.

He kissed my neck, giving it a gentle bite, and then licked it better. I could feel my arousal starting to get heavy again, as my breathing picked up. Feeling him slowly kiss and lick his way down my neck to my chest, I was in heaven. A moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile.

As soon as his hand went around to my back, I knew he was going to undo my bra.

"Front clasp," I panted out.

With a chuckle, he pulled his hand back and gently caressed my breast, as he made his way to the spot in between my boobs. Flicking it open and watching it fall away, Edward's breath hitched.

"So fucking perfect," he said, as his hand made its way back over my breast. Teasing tugs on my nipple made it harden, before he lowered his head and pulled it into his mouth. My back arched, as I pushed myself further into his mouth. I could feel him swirl his tongue around my nipple before he gently sucked on it.

As his other hand may its way to my neglected boob, he gently bit the nipple that was in his mouth, then swirled his tongue around it again. I could feel his hand and fingers pulling and tugging on my other nipple, and the gentle squeezes that he was giving it. With a quick change, he started lavishing attention on the other side. The air hitting my wet nipple made me shudder. It felt good on my over heated body.

As he continued his ministrations on my breast, his empty hand made its way down my stomach to my hip where he gave it a gentle squeeze, before tracing his finger tips across the top of my panties. My hips gave an involuntary thrust as his hand made its way further down between my legs, before it settled on top of my now swollen and wet mound.

Edward moved his hand slowly, up and down with a gentle pressure. I tried not to move, but it was hard. My body was moving of its own accord now.

"So wet, baby. I can't wait to taste you," he said, after popping my nipple out of his mouth. Then he descended down to the holy land.

A loud gasping moan flew out of my mouth. As I said, my body was no longer under my control. His touch was sending me into over drive, and he had barley even touched my pussy. What would happen when he finally did?

I didn't have to wait long, as his long finger gripped the sides of my underwear and started to slide them down my legs. After pulling them off, he placed himself between my legs, his face just inches from my soaked core.

I heard him inhale deeply through his nose.

"Oh fuck me, you smell so good. I want you in my mouth now," he growled before took a swipe of my pussy with his tongue.

Hearing him growl sent those sparks throughout my body again, just as his tongue made contact. I arched off the bed and screamed.

"Aagghh. Fuck!"

I tried to concentrate on my breathing, because I didn't want to come too soon, but feeling his tongue on my folds was just too much. But what he did next almost had me flying over the moon.

I felt his hands run up the inside of my thighs, up to my lower lips, where he gently pushed them to the side and slid his tongue inside my entrance. He pushed in a few times before he pulled back out, then ran the flat of his tongue up my open pussy until he made contact with my clit.

"Fuck, yes, yes, oh fuck," I panted out between breaths.

"You taste amazing, baby. I don't ever want to stop," he moaned, then went back to feasting on my exposed pussy.

A few more flicks on my clit with his tongue had me edging on the brink of falling off.

"Oh Edward, I'm gonna come, don't stop, don't stop, please," I begged.

Just then, I felt him push a finger into my opening and start fucking me with it. I could feel as he pushed another one into me, all while his tongue lavished my lips and clit. Feeling the twist of his fingers as he pushed into me did something inside of my body, and made me scream out. A few more strokes on that spot and the sucking he was doing on my clit did it.

With a tightening of my stomach, throwing my head back with eyes closed, the sensation over took me. Lights flashed before me and the tingles hit so intensely, I felt myself floating.

As I slowly came back down, I could fill my pussy still clenching around Edward's fingers as he still moved them in and out of me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me with wonderment and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks. That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen," he groaned out, making his way up my body. "I want you now. I want to fuck you so bad. Please let me."

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. I could still feel my orgasm slowly waning and I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to feel his massive cock inside of me now.

Just as he was about to impale me with his cock he stopped.

"Shit, condom." He jumped off the bed so fast looking for his pants. Soon he had his cock wrapped up and was back between my legs.

As he laid his body gently down on top of mine, he moved is hand between my legs and stroked me with his long fingers, eventually moving them back inside of me.

"Edward, as much as that feels good, if I don't feel your cock inside of me now, I'm gonna kill you."

With a laugh he withdrew his hand. Taking his cock in hand, he ran it across my swollen lips.

"Is this what you, baby? You want me to fuck you with my cock?"

"Hmmmm."

"I need to hear you say it, Bella. Or I won't fuck you," he said as he continued to rub the tip of his cock around my entrance.

How was I supposed to talk with him doing that? But I managed.

"Yes Edward," I moaned out. "Please fuck me with your massive cock. Fuck me now."

With that, he slid into me. Both of us moaned, and then Edward screamed a line of profanities into my neck.

"Oh fucking shit! So damn good. Fuck Bella!"

I couldn't agree more. He felt amazing, sliding in all the way. I swear I could feel him poking his way into my womb.

As he slowly slid back out, I felt a bit of a loss. But it only lasted a few seconds, as he thrust his way back in.

_What was this man doing to me?_ I thought, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and back, pulling him closer to me. As my fingers pulled through his hair, I couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

"Oh Bella, I love how your tight little pussy feels around my cock. So good," he groaned.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop, feel so good," I cried out.

Slowly he started to build up speed, as I wrapped my legs around his back, titling my pelvis up, allowing Edward to push deeper into my swollen pussy.

He moaned out again, breathing heavier with every push, panting my name out.

Edward pushed himself up to rest on his hands. I opened my eyes to find him looking down at me with hooded eyes. What a sight it was. Leaning down, he enveloped one of my breasts with his mouth, sucking then swirling his tongue around my nipple, making me moan like a cat in heat.

"You have such perfect tits, Bella," he said with a husky tone, after releasing my boob. "The rest of you is just as perfect."

Then his hand roamed down my chest and stomach, over my hip to the side and down over my leg. Gripping it, he pulled it off his back and pushed it in front of his arm with my foot resting on his shoulder.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed out, feeling him hitting spots I never knew existed. All I could think was how amazing he felt, and how I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I wanted this all the time.

_Holy shit! What was this man doing to me?_

My brain and body were on overload as Edward continued to trust in and out of me, over and over again, just pounding my pussy until I was on the brink again. I couldn't believe I was going to come again; never had I orgasmed twice with a man, only by my own hand.

"That's it Bella, cum for me again. I wanna feel you cum on my cock, Bella. Let go," he begged as his hand traveled to where we were connected and stroked my nub with his sexy fingers.

I looked down to see him touching me and I could also see his cock disappearing inside of me and that was enough to send me over the edge and I fell into a mind altering bliss that I had never felt before. As I threw my head back, a sound escaped my mouth, at least it sounded like me. My body tingling and shaking, my breath coming in short gasps.

"Oh fuck, so good baby, so good," Edward panted.

I was still riding the high from coming when, after a few more hard thrust from Edward, he let out a feral groan that was sexy as hell.

I wanted to see what he looked like when he came, so I pried my eyes open and watched. With his head back and his mouth open, eyes tightly shut, I felt him let go and release inside of me. Oh what an amazing sight. He was so beautiful. I could watch him like this all day and night.

_What the hell?_ I never wanted more from anyone before, and I had only just met Edward, but here I was thinking about him staying here with me forever. What was this man doing to me?

A few more thrust and Edward stilled above me with my foot still resting on his shoulder. I slowly lowered it on to the bed, while he lowered his body down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me.

When both of us had finally caught our breaths, he rolled off and out of me. Again, I felt a sense of loss.

_Wonder if he could just live inside my pussy?_ I laughed at my thought.

Edward crawled off the bed and made his way to the bathroom as I pulled the covers on my bed down and slowly slipped under them. My body was aching, but it was a good ache.

I felt the bed dip and then arms wrap around me.

"That was amazing, baby," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Mmmm," was all I could say.

"Sleep my, love," I heard, before I succumbed to the darkness with a brief thought; love.

The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. It confused me for a moment, before the memories of last night came back to me. Edward and his amazing cock. I rolled over and felt the empty space. For a brief moment I thought he had left, but then I heard a bang.

"Oww, fuck," he tried to be quite, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled. I slowly got out of bed, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor, and made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly did my business and ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I also wiped the remnants of last night's makeup off.

"Something smells good," I said, as I walked into the kitchen. My breath hitched as I saw him in front of the sink, standing only in his boxers. I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.

"Oh shit, Bella. Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people," he said as a clanking sound came from inside the sink. Guess he dropped whatever it was he was washing.

"Sorry," I told him. "So what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," he said, as he turned and walked towards me looking all sexy. "I hope you don't mind? I was really hungry when I got up. I don't know why."

He slipped his arms around my waist and buried his head into the side of my neck.

"Morning. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, this is a nice surprise. No one has ever made me breakfast before," I confessed.

"Hmmm. Well then, why don't you sit down and dig in," he said as he lead me over to the table and pulled out my chair.

How sweet.

While we ate the food he made, we talked about stuff, nothing too big, but just little things about ourselves.

When I commented on how much I enjoyed the show last night and asked if he had ever considered recording, he told me that it wasn't important to him, he just loved to get out and perform. He didn't need to be a big star.

"So, Jasper tells me that you're an engineer and you own your own company. That's impressive."

"Well, it's actually my father's company, but I will be taking over some day," I told him. "And what is it that you do when you're not dazzling the women with that sexy voice of yours?"

"I don't think my voice is sexy." He blushed when he said that. "I guess you could say I'm in the tech support business, fixing things that other people break or mess up. I was always good with fixing things and I kind of have a knack for computers and such, so I figure, why not get paid for it."

"Hmmm. Do you work on printers also?" I hoped he did, because then he could probably fix my plotter and then I wouldn't have to wait for that incompetent tech.

"Yea, sure. Pretty much anything that's electronic too."

"Cool. I think I just might have to call for your services," I chuckled to myself, thinking of the double entendre. He could service my equipment and then service MY equipment.

"Oh, what's the problem? Maybe I could check it out for you. I am good with my hands, you know." He said with a smirk. Guess I wasn't the only one with their mind in the gutter this morning. I was liking this guy more and more.

"Well, I purchased a new plotter and it took a shit yesterday. I tried to get someone out, but that fucker flaked. I ended up spending hours at the printers so I could have my presentation ready for my meeting on Monday afternoon."

I heard him start to choke as I said this, and reached over to pat him on the back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wondering why he had such a strange look on his face.

After wiping his mouth with the napkin, and taking a drink of coffee, he spoke.

"Um, Bella, what is the name of your father's company?"

"It's called Swan Engineering," I told him.

"Shit," he muttered.

_Huh? Did he know my father?_

"What?" I asked. "Do you know my father or something?"

"Uhm, no," he muttered looking down at his hands.

When he looked back up at me, I could see what looked like remorse.

_What could he be sorry about?_ A panic rose in my mind, as I thought that maybe he was regretting last night. I hoped I was wrong, because I wanted to have sex with Edward again, and if I was honest with myself, I wanted more than that.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I think I owe you an apology."

_Oh no! He does regret last night_! My heart clenched in my chest. What the fuck? I'm not a clingy little bitch, so why would it matter if he did. But for some unknown reason, it did hurt to think he regretted what happened.

"Wha, what?"

"Please don't get mad, I can explain everything."

"Explain what?" Did I really want to know what he had to say? I could feel my heart breaking every second that went by.

"It was me that was supposed to show up yesterday. I'm sorry. I thought I would be able to fit it into my schedule. Please say you can forgive me for being so rude to you on the phone. I swear I will make it up to you," he rushed out without taking a breath.

I sat there letting what he said sink in. After a few moments, my brain kicked in.

He was sorry for not fixing my plotter, not for sleeping with me last night. I started to feel a little giddy. Maybe he did like me; maybe I could have more of him? Maybe he wanted more of me?

_Wait a minute_. Edward was the asshole on the phone yesterday? Is that what he said?

"That was you?" I asked, needing to clarify.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry."

I stared at him, not saying a word. The phone call was running through my head. The thing that popped up was him calling me a crotchety old lady. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise and I could feel my anger start to boil also. Who the hell did he think he was, talking to a perfect stranger like that?

_Bella, hold on there. Remember last night. Remember what he did to you last night. You want more - don't get mad. He didn't know it was you. He was very busy, and besides, he did say he was sorry._

I needed a minute or two to calm down, so I stood up, grabbed my dishes and walked into the kitchen. As I stood over the sink pondering my thoughts, I realized that I could forgive him. He did seem remorseful. But maybe I could have a little fun making him sweat it out.

As I walked back towards the table, I saw Edward still sitting there, looking sad. When he saw me, he looked hopeful. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly put my finger over his lips to keep him quiet. I lifted one of my legs over his lap to straddle him, however I didn't sit down.

I turned a bit to push the rest of the breakfast dishes off to the side, and hopped up onto the table. I could see a look of surprise on Edward's face, wondering what I was up to.

Since I had not put any underwear on after getting out of bed, my pussy was splayed out in front of him as I opened my legs.

I could hear a deep moan escape from his mouth. Just the reaction I had hoped for.

"So tell me, Edward," I said as I placed my hands on my knees and slowly ran them up my thighs until they were on either side of my exposed sex. "Does this crotch look old to you?"

"Uh, I, ugh,"he tried to speak, but was having a hard time. He eyes were glued to my pussy.

"Edward, I asked you a question," I teased.

His eyes quickly shot up to mine. Then that sexy smirk he had played upon his face. I could feel his hands start to run up the back of my calves, stopping behind my knees. With a sudden jerk, he pulled my body closer to him, my heated core just inches away from his face.

"I think I need a closer inspection before I can give you a proper answer," he said, wiggling his brows.

After pushing my legs open wider, he had his way with me. Licking, sucking and nibbling until I was a wreck. Then he took me on the table afterwards, knocking off the dishes. And again when I was bent over trying to pick up said dishes off the floor.

We spent the rest of the weekend together in various states of undress, getting very acquainted with each other.

Monday morning found me sitting at my desk, trying to go over the packet I had printed up on Friday so I was ready for my meeting that afternoon, but I was having a hard time focusing on anything but Edward.

A knock on my office door brought me back to the present.

"Come in," I called out.

I looked up to see said fantasy man walk in. My breath hitched as I took in the sight, looking all sexy in his black slacks and white button up shirt. He had a black tie on that begged to be pulled. I could feel myself start to heat up even more.

"Just wanted to let you know, I serviced your plotter and it's all in working order now."

"Yes, well, thank you for servicing my equipment. I'll be sure to let your boss know what an excellent job you have done. Perhaps I'll keep you in mind the next time I need my equipment serviced," I said. Here I go again with the double entendre. I hope he caught on.

Edward looked at me and I could see his eyes darken and fill with a look I had gotten very familiar with over the weekend. I watched as he turned towards the door and locked it.

After stalking towards me, he moved my chair back from the desk. With his strong hands, he pulled me up and sat me down on said desk.

Standing in front of me, he ran his hand up my legs, traveling under my skirt. Can I just say how happy I was to be wearing a skirt today?

I could feel his fingers as they reached my panties.

"These need to come off," he growled into my ear as I felt the fabric give way under his strong grip. "I will be the only one to service your needs from now on."


End file.
